


A Home

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: A while has passed since Sara Ryder and the Andromeda Team fought off the Kett (for now), and found Meridian. As Sara talks about finding a place of her own, though, Suvi wonders where she fits into things.





	A Home

Suvi was in the midst of examining data and the research station when two hands came down over her eyes.

“Guess who?”

Suvi giggled. Sara was a good few inches shorter than her, but that didn’t stop her from always hugging her from behind or trying to be the big spoon. It was adorable, but then again, Sara was always adorable. “Why, hello there.”

“Hey there.” Suvi felt Sara standing on her toes to give her a kiss on the cheek. “How’s it going? Finding anything new and exciting about Heleus dirt?”

Suvi smiled, and leaned back into Sara’s touch. “Actually I’ve been running a few tests on the soil in Eos. We’re trying to see if there’s anything in the soil that lets the local flora grow even in radiation. Most of it’s gone, but radiation levels are still higher than what we had in the Milky Way,” Suvi continued, shifting from side to side in Sara’s grasp. “If we can figure it out, we’ll be a wee bit closer to expanding agriculture on Eos! It’s so exciting!”

She felt Sara’s lips on her cheek again, their warmth making her skin tingle. “First of all, I didn’t actually expect you to answer. Second, you actually had a really good answer. Third, you’re really cute when you’re excited.”

“Oh Sara,” Suvi purred, turning around to face her. Her eyes then suddenly widened in shock. “Oh my goodness! Is that a black eye?”

Sara grinned sheepishly. “Oh, that? Eyeliner’s just really hard to apply in space.”

“Sara…”

“Uh, I tripped and fell on… Liam’s… couch?”

“It is highly unlikely that you would sustain any such injury in that situation,” SAM interjected.

“Thanks, SAM...” Sara grumbled through gritted teeth.

Suvi tried her best to stifle a chuckle, and crossed her arms in an attempt to look stern. As amusing as she found Sara when she got flustered, she still got worried when she came back with any sort of injury. It was especially the case when she hadn’t even been on any missions recently.

“Okay, okay…” said Sara. “Drack and I were on some important Pathfinder business at Kadara Port. We had to deal with a sensitive matter.”

“Sara,” said Suvi. “Was this sensitive matter a bar fight?”

Sara shook her head. “I can definitely say we weren’t fighting at a bar.” An awkward pause settled in before Sara spoke again. “It was in the market. I… probably should, uh, be going… to call… Director Tann. Yes. Important.”

Suvi just laughed, and grabbed on to Sara’s scarf before she could pull away. “Sara, you’re ridiculous, and I love you for it,” she said, pulling the Pathfinder into a kiss.  She immediately felt Sara’s body relax against her, and noticed her cheeks starting to turn pink as she started to pull away. “Could you try not to keep getting hurt in fights on Kadara? I know a few bruises aren’t much to someone who’s nearly died twice-“

“Three times,” Sara corrected.

“Three times,” Suvi repeated. “But not all of us are used to that kind of excitement. Some of us get worried about you, no matter how good you are with guns and danger.”

Sara nodded. “Right. Sorry, Suvi.”

Suvi just smiled, and kissed her again. She took note of the pink lipstick stains she left on Sara “You’re just lucky you’re so adorable, Ryder.”

“It’s a good thing for a pathfinder to be,” Sara grinned. “So hey, I promise though, that I’ll tell you more about what happened later tonight. See you in our room after dinner?”

Suvi nodded. “See you then, Pathfinder.”

\--

Suvi felt full and satisfied as she left the galley. Drack might not have looked it, but he really was quite the cook. She’d have to talk recipes with him later. She wanted to have something to surprise Sara with after the next big mission.

Opening the door to her and Sara’s quarters, she found her changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, lying on the bed. Her clothes, of course, were in a pile beside the bed.

“Early to bed, Sara?” Suvi asked as she started to strip off her uniform.

“Is it early? I can’t remember the last time we had anything resembling an actual day.”

“I’d say it was the nature of space travel,” said Suvi, pulling on an oversized t-shirt after removing her pants. “But I don’t think I ever had a good idea of what day it was.”

“Suvi Anwar? Scatterbrained?” Sara teased, patting the spot on the bed beside her.

Suvi chuckled, and laid down on the bed beside Sara, snuggling up close to her. Cuddling with Sara was just... perfect. As hard and protective as she could be, Suvi couldn’t imagine any place softer or warmer than in her arms. For a few minutes the two just laid there silently, enjoying each other’s presence. Suvi occasionally placed a kiss on Sara’s collarbone, delighting in the way Sara gently squirmed against her when she did.

“So hey,” Sara began. “Random question, but what do you think about Voeld?”

“It’s beautiful!” Suvi exclaimed. “The cold’s never given me that much trouble, and snow… goodness, Sara, have you ever seen a snowflake up close?”

“Well, we were a little bit familiar with snow in Canada.”

Suvi playfully batted at Sara’s arm. “No, under a microscope. The designs, the patterns, they’re all so complex and symmetrical. I couldn’t ever imagine that they all looked so beautiful. It made me wonder about how something like that could ever be created, how it could be designed.”

“So it comes back to God, then.”

“Yes,” said Suvi.  “More than just the complexity of the universe, I think it’s the patterns that stick out to me the most. The way things fit together just so. It’s one of the things I appreciate working with the Angara. They’re just as advanced as us, but still embrace spirituality. Even knowing what they know now about the Jardaan.”

“It’s interesting. Humanity’s moved away from spirituality, but a lot of other races wouldn’t even bat an eye about your belief in God,” said Sara.

“You don’t,” said Suvi, stroking Sara’s cheek. “You talk with me like you want to hear what I have to say, not like you’re looking for some chance to prove me wrong or make me look ridiculous.”

Sara grinned. “Well, not sure I need to do anything for the looking ridiculous part. I mean, there was that rock…”

Suvi buried her face in her hands. “Sara! It was just one bloody time!”

“Sure, but where’s the fun in letting you forget it?”

Suvi gave her a playful shove. “Maybe I should think about something embarrassing you did?”

Sara shrugged. “You can try. Everyone knows being the pathfinder makes you the coolest.”

Suvi smirked wickedly. “Like that one time on the bridge? Something about how you appreciated having me around?”

Sara sat still. “Okay, too far.”

“You were so adorable with your red face and your stammering,” Suvi giggled, pinching Sara’s cheeks for good measure. “You couldn’t even finish your sentence about my accent.”

“Well, you might have noticed that I’m kiiiind of not the best. With women, I mean. Pretty women. Like right now.” By now Sara was looking away, her face practically glowing. Suvi still wasn’t completely used to having that effect on women. Normally she was the one awkwardly trying to flirt and show interest, and she still wasn’t sure how Sara was the one in that position when they were together.

Still, it was a confidence booster.

“Really?” Suvi asked, wrapping her arms around Sara’s neck. “I think you’re doing pretty well.” With that, she leaned in for a kiss, slipping Sara just a little bit of tongue and nibbling on her lower lip as she pulled away. Sara practically melted against her, head leaning against her chest. Suvi took the opportunity to run her fingers through Sara’s hair. “So what’s got Voeld on your mind, love?”

“Oh, you know,” murmured Sara. “I’ve been missing hockey, and need the Maple Leafs to reform and keep losing so that I can win a bet.”

Suvi laughed, and pulled Sara in a bit tighter. “With Scott?”

“With Scott,” said Sara, shifting in Suvi’s arms, and picking up the datapad again. “Really, though, I was looking at settlements there.”

“Well, that only makes sense. Colonial affairs might be Addison’s job, but I imagine you’d want to keep an eye on all the settlements with everything you’ve done to make them possible.”

Sara looked confused. “What? No, I don’t mean _the_ settlement, I mean _a_ settlement. A place to live.”

“Not sure I follow, Sara. You got your own quarters here on the Tempest.”

“No, I do. Between missions though, I was thinking I might like to stay somewhere else,” said Sara, scanning through images on the datapad until she came up with one of a small, fenced off building. “Like, here. It’s a private home and I was thinking it could be just right on the outskirts of Taerve Uni.”

Suvi’s eyes widened. “Private home? I didn’t know being the Pathfinder had that many perks.”

“I figured it’d probably be worth it to apply once they named a planet after me,” Sara grinned. “I know it’s not as popular a choice as Meridian, but it kind of reminds me of home.”

“Oh, right,” Suvi nodded. It’d make sense that Sara would want to settle there. Still, it was starting to sink in what that meant for her. She had gotten so used to Sara being around all the time, and thanked God every night for all the warmth and joy she brought to her. Certainly, Kallo and Gil were both good friends, but Sara was different. Sara “got” her, and not only accepted by adored her passions. Since she left her family, Sara was the one person to make Suvi feel like she truly wasn’t alone.

“Hey, Suvi, what’s wrong?”

Suvi blinked. “Oh! Nothing, Sara. Why?”

“Well, there’s the fact you’ve been looking out the window and not saying anything for the past fifteen seconds.”

“Is that really what I was doing?” Suvi asked, forcing a more cheerful tone to her voice. “Sorry, just me being all scatterbrained like usual!”

“Come on Suvi,” said Sara, giving her a gentle squeeze around the waist. “You can tell me.”

Suvi sighed. “Well, I know this is pretty selfish of me, but I guess I didn’t want you to be going so soon. It… meant a lot to me, to have someone like you around on the ship. I mean, I know we’ll still be going on missions together, but there’ll still be a lot of time where it’s back to just me. I guess I just wasn’t ready for that quite yet.”

Sara blinked. “Suvi, I-“

“But I’m happy for you! Really, I am. If anyone deserves a chance to settle down, it’s you, Sara. I guess it won’t be so bad, seeing you on missions. I can visit you, too!”

“Suvi, could yo-“

“Just… make sure you remind me that I’m not alone, Sara. Please,” said Suvi, cradling Sara’s face in her hands. She could feel her eyes moistening, but resolved that she was going to stay strong.

“Suvi!” Sara blurted out. “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you. This place,” she gestured to the picture on the datapad. “I thought it might be a good space for a pathfinder, a special someone, and a dog. Or two. So they have another to play with.”

Suvi suddenly felt very silly. “Sara, are you serious?”

“Trying to be!” said Sara. “I like you. A lot. Love you, even. So I wanted to pick someplace you’d want to be to! I figure hey, Scotland’s up north, probably one of the only other places on Earth that still gets a real winter, so why not Voeld?”

“Goodness…” Suvi felt almost overwhelmed. Sharing the private bunk on the Tempest was one thing, but a home? With a dog? That was a whole other thing entirely.

“It’s got science, too!” Sara went on. “There’s Anagara research of marine life, joint efforts on climate science, greenhouses, and you’ll love this; looking for useable soil in the caves and figuring out how to use it on the surface!”

“You really are too sweet, you know that?” Suvi sighed happily. The fact that Sara not only wanted her with her, but considered all this before suggesting Voeld made her heart flutter. “Sara, I’d love to mo-“

“Hold that thought,” Sara interrupted, holding up her hand. “Before we start on the application, there’s one more thing.” Sara took a deep breath. “One more really important thing.” For a moment, Sara leaned over the side of the bed, looking like she was digging through the pockets of her leather jacket.

Suvi smiled, and gently scratched Sara’s back. “Anything at all, love.”

Finally sitting back up, the expression on Sara’s face was one of anxiety. “So, remember how I said I’d tell you the story behind the black eye?”

Suvi nodded.

“Well, once I get this out of the way, it’ll all make sense. Do you remember when we were alone, back on the lab at the Nexus?”

“I do,” Suvi giggled. “Dr. Aridana sent me a very stern e-mail about it.”

Sara’s face suddenly turned bright red. “She what?! She knew?!”

“She did,” said Suvi, continuing to softly scratch Sara’s back. “When you’re a scientist, you’re able to notice certain… things.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sara groaned. “Well… I guess I can worry about delayed embarrassment later. The point is, do you remember what we said about that moment we shared.”

“I do. That we wanted to stay in it forever.”

Sara smiled, and held out a small box. “Well, that’s just what I was thinking.”

Suvi gasped as Sara opened it, revealing a silver band adorned with polished breccia. _That’s rock from the Milky Way… is that what she was doing on Kadara?_

“Ever since you were part of my time, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. You were probably one of the cutest girls I’ve ever seen. Then you started talking, and somehow got even cuter.”

Suvi laughed.

“Then I got to know you more. The way you talked about life and the universe was so fascinating, and I loved our late night conversations and e-mails. I came to see just how passionate and how brilliant you were, and got to see your curiosity and sense of adventure. When you told me that I was the favourite thing you found in Heleus, even after all my really, really bad flirting,” Sara grinned. “I knew I was the luckiest girl in the universe.”

“Oh Sara…” Suvi sighed.

“Since I was picked to be Pathfinder, I’ve, well, been through a lot. I’ve been legally dead three times, which has to set some kind of new record. I’d like to think the reason I kept coming back, though, was that I knew that there was something I had to do. Now I know for sure it was to fall in love with you. Dr. Suvi Anwar…” Sara swallowed, her eyes beginning to well up. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Sara!” Suvi exclaimed, yanking Sara towards her and kissing her hard. In that moment she felt like she couldn’t possibly be close enough to Sara. “Of course I will!”

Sara just smiled, and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Yeah, definitely the luckiest girl in the universe.”

“I think that’d be me, Sara,” Suvi purred, planting kisses all over Sara’s face. It was some time later when she finally stopped and laid her head on Sara’s shoulder. She felt _ecstatic_. Hundreds of years and not only did Suvi had a home, she had the love of her life to share it with. “Dr. Suvi Ryder… I could really get used to that.”

Sara giggled. “So… want to look at dogs? Vetra was able to show me some of the genetic codes she obtained.”

Suvi grinned. “Just give me the datapad.”


End file.
